


Can't Not Resist

by Erwin86



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: Izzy can't resist.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 9





	Can't Not Resist

Izzy knew from the start that he couldn't resist that guy, sure blue hair was something to argue about but those long legs were definitely worth considering or more simply tasty, those long legs that are now wrapped around his hips.

"Izzy don't stop please."

Izzy knew he couldn't resist those puppy eyes that are now filled with lust and love under his touch.

"Duff it feels good".

Izzy knew he couldn't resist that long bleached blonde hair far prettier than it was blue, long hair that's now in his fingers.

"Izzy continues it's so beautiful."

Izzy knew he couldn't resist that smile that is now just for him, he couldn't resist those lips kissing him as if life depended on it.

"Izzy please I need you."

Izzy knew he couldn't resist that perfect ass of hers, that body now available and open beneath him.

"Come for me Duff".

Now Izzy knows he can no longer resist the sounds filled with passion and wild moans and the scream of the name of Izzy followed by praise.

"Izzy I want to hear from you, come inside me."

No Izzy can't resist Duff, he has to fill him with his seed as a crazy idea runs through him. Duff swollen with his baby, no Izzy can't resist.

"I love you Duff"

"I love you too Izzy, so much" no Duff can't resist Izzy.


End file.
